Her One and Only
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: On her wedding day, Gabriella Montez has flashbacks with her, and her husband-to-be. Oneshot.


Gabriella Montez gripped the plastic handle of flowers in her hands. Today was it. She was marrying the man of her dreams. The person she's been in love with since she could remember. She was finally marrying her one and only, Troy Bolton.

"You ready, sweetie?" Gabriella's father whispered next to her. He offered his arm, while hers went in the open space.

"Yeah," she nodded, while smiling.

Her best friend turned around, while having linked arms with her boyfriend, Chad Danforth. "You look so pretty, Gabs," Taylor told her.

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror?" Gabriella asked, looking at her friend. She was wearing a canary-yellow bridesmaid dress, her black hair cascading down her shoulders in curls.

The tune Gabriella has been dreaming about began to play.

"Another chapter, Gabby," her dad smiled next to her. Those words jogged her memory, reminding her when the last time he said that to her.

_"Another chapter, Gabby. This move can be really good," Mr. Montez told his only daughter while lugging boxes into the new house. "Why don't you go down to that park we passed? It looked like there were a lot of kids your age there." _

_"Whatever, dad," Gabriella sighed, walking out the opened door. _

_And she was so happy she followed her father's directions that day. That day she met Troy Bolton. You could say they always acted like they had the kindergarten crush on each other. With the teasing, and the tickle fights. But the thing they had between them was much more than some kindergarten crush. They were in love. _

The two of them had their first kiss with each other.

_"C'mon. We can both get it over with," Troy pleaded with his best friend. _

_"Troy," Gabriella sighed. "A first kiss isn't just something you get over with. It's not like ripping a band-aid off a-" she was cut off by Troy putting his lips to hers. He pulled back staring into her brown eyes. _

_"There," he grinned. "Now we're no longer lip virgins."_

_"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I didn't want you to be my first kiss. Maybe I wanted it to be someone else." _

_"Like who?" Troy laughed, and saw Gabriella was somewhat serious. "Well, that's too bad, Gabriella Bolton, 'cause you're the only person I want to kiss."_

_"Bolton?" Gabriella asked, smirking._

_"Yeah," he shrugged. "It's gonna be your name when you marry me so..."_

_"You just have the future planned out don't you, Troy?"_

_"As long as my best friend is in it," Troy said, putting his arm around her shoulders. _

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had their first big fight with each other.

_"He's cheating on you, Gabby! Why can't you see what that douche bag is doing to you?" Sixteen year old Troy yelled to his friend. _

_"Stop saying that, Troy," she rolled her eyes. "I know you're lying. Just 'cause you and Brad don't like each other doesn't mean you have to make up lies about him."_

_"I'm not lying!" _

_"Keep telling yourself that, Troy," she muttered before walking away. _

_It was the same night Gabriella found out that Troy was in fact telling her the truth. Brad, her boyfriend of four months, was caught making out with some cheerleader from the other team. One of Gabriella's best friends, Sharpay, told her. _

_"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, not wanting to believe this actually happened. _

_"I swear," Sharpay said on the phone. "I saw the man-whore with my own eyes."_

_"Okay, thanks. But, I really gotta go."_

_"You gonna be okay?" Sharpay was concerned about her friend. This was her first major boyfriend, and he cheated on her. _

_"Yeah. I'll see ya." Gabriella closed her phone, falling back onto her bed. Now what was she supposed to do? Troy was right, and she didn't believe him. She peeked out her window to see that Troy's blinds were closed. _

_Getting up, she walked to her dresser where a notebook, a pen, and her flashlight sat. She quickly wrote something on the blank piece of paper and walked to her window. She flickered the light towards Troy's window three times, indicating to come to the window. _

_About thirty seconds passed, and he still hasn't answered. She was growing impatient. She flashed the light three times again. A minute passed before she did it once again. _

_It seemed like an hour before he opened his blinds, and stood there staring at Gabriella. She held the notebook up, as Troy read the words; **I'm sorry. You were right, forgive me?**A smile formed on his lips, as he began shaking his head back and forth. He turned away from the window for a moment, holding a piece of paper up that said; **You're always forgiven, no matter what.** _

_Gabriella grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Troy laughed, opening his window. Gabriella followed his actions, climbing up onto her windowsill. _

_"You gonna be okay?" he asked, looking at her. _

_"I think so. And if this always happens with guys, you did promise to marry me, didn't you?"_

_Troy laughed, recalling the memory. "I did."_

They went to their senior prom together, as friends of course, but came back more than that.

_"Wow," Troy breathed, looking over Gabriella in her black and white prom dress, with beaded flowers down the hem. Her hair was down, naturally in her curls. "You look great."_

_"Thanks," she giggled. _

_"Well go stand together! We need a picture!" Mrs. Bolton complained, holding her digital camera. Mr. Montez stood next to her, smiling at his daughter. They both wished that Gabriella's mother, who died when she was ten, could be here. _

_Troy went over to Gabriella at the bottom of the stairs, setting his arm around her waist. She smiled looking at the camera her best friend's mother held. She snapped the picture, the bright flash going off. _

_"Troy," she sighed. "You're supposed to be looking at the camera, not Gabriella." _

_He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "My bad," he muttered. _

It was at prom that they would finally become a couple.

_Troy had his hands set on Gabriella's waist as they danced to one of the many songs that they have heard that night. People had asked them if they were together yet at least twenty times that night. They both just laughed it off, wishing they could tell each other how they really feel. _

_"So, did you finally decide on a college?" Gabriella asked, looking up at Troy. _

_He sighed, shaking his head. "It all depends."_

_"On what?" She said, scrunching her eyebrows together. He had two great colleges to pick from; Duke or UCLA. _

_"Have you decided on Princeton or Dartmouth?" He asked, slyly. _

_She nodded; she had talked with her dad about for hours a couple days ago. "Princeton." _

_"Then I'm going to Duke."_

_"How did you just-"_

_"Gabby," he smiled. "Duke is closer to both schools. And I knew you were going to pick either of them. Duke is on the east coast, UCLA is all the way in California. So, I wanted to see where you were going before I told you." _

_"So, you just wanted to be close to me?" She grinned. _

_"Well the way I see my future, you're in it. So, I thought I should be somewhat close to you."_

_"You're great, you know that?"_

_"I try," he shrugged, being modest. _

_She shook her head, softly laughing. It seemed like he got more and more amazing every day. _

_"I've been thinking," Troy said, nervously. _

_"What?"_

_"Okay, so, you know how people are always saying we should date."_

_She slowly nodded. "What does this-"_

_"Maybe should we listen to them," he cut her off. _

_A grin crept onto her tan face. "Is Troy Bolton asking me to be his girlfriend?"_

_"Only if you say yes." _

_"I have a feeling I will," she smiled up at him. _

The first time they said I love you to one another was probably the worst time. Gabriella was getting into her car for the long drive to her college.

_"I'll see ya soon," Gabriella said to her boyfriend as she put the last of her things in her car, preparing to go off to college all the way in New Jersey. _

_He sadly nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you." He opened his arms for her. _

_She stepped into his embrace. He bent his head down, kissing the top her head. He hugged her as if he didn't want to let her go. As if he held on, they could stay like this forever. _

_"Troy," she laughed. "You've got to let me go."_

_"Nah," he shook his head. "I'll hold on forever."_

_She stepped back looking into his blue eyes. "Don't worry. We'll be together again soon." She stretched up to attach her lips to his. "Bye." She walked to her car, opening the door. Right about to step in Troy called her name. _

_"Gabs, wait."_

_"Yeah?" She turned to him. _

_"I love you."_

_She smiled the biggest she ever did, as she replied, "I love you too." _

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were always destined to be together. They were a fairytale couple. So, one day Troy took the ultimate step. He proposed.

_"Sorry, I'm late," Gabriella apologized, rushing into the restaurant. "I had to turn this paper in or else I would have missed the deadline and-"_

_"Hey," Troy smiled, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "Don't worry. At least you didn't stand me up," he joked. _

_"Never," she shook her head, smiling. _

_"So, what's good here in New Jersey?" Troy asked, scanning the menu. _

_"Well, I've only been here once. And it was with my other boyfriend, so I couldn't give you any suggestions."_

_"Other boyfriend, huh? Is he anything like me?" _

_"Oh, puh-lease no. He's not as half as good as you."_

_He smiled. "Most people aren't." _

_Shaking her head, she said, "I missed you."_

_"I know. You tell me that every day."_

_"Because I do," she smiled, pathetically. _

_"Good," he nodded. "'Cause I miss you too."_

After they ate, they went walking down the shore at one of the local beaches. Gabriella held her shoes in her hands with Troy's jacket over her shoulders. Her finger's were interlocked with Troy's as the night breeze blew around them.

_"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while. Since we were about twelve, actually."_

_She laughed, turning to face him. "What?"_

_They stopped walking, as Troy bent down to one knee, reaching into his pocket and holding a velvet box in his hand. He looked up at her, taking a deep breath. _

_"Are you about to ask me if I'll marry you?" She grinned. _

_He nodded, "If you'll say yes."_

_"Well, you better, 'cause I will." _

So, now, Gabriella and Troy are at the church on their wedding day. The brown oak doors opened, as the music filled Gabriella's ears. Her face was wearing a huge smile, as she didn't break eye contact with her husband-to-be at the end of the aisle.

At the end of that aisle, all her dreams would have come true. She had graduated from Princeton University, and now, she will be married to Troy Bolton.

Her one and only.

**A/N: Cheesy? Yes, I know. But I loved writing this. Review, please?**


End file.
